AlexIzzie storyline part 5
by trmix
Summary: Alex tells Izzie how he really feels about her! Also, a little bit more of the AlexParent's relationship.And...the gunman finally pulls the trigger! Dun! Dun! Dun!


**Hey readers!! We've finally made it to the part where Alex responds to Izzie's "I love you"!!! Sorry I've kept you waiting so long.**

(Jason, Olivia, and Shepard are standing in front of Alex's room)

Jason: Give me the key!!

(Shepard hands Jason a key. Jason unlocks the door and walks into Alex's room)

Shepard: (whispering) Run, Olivia. Call the cops.

(Olivia runs down the hallway and out of sight)

Jason: Where the hell is he?!

(Shepard walks into the room)

Shepard: I told you, Jason. He's not here. He left this morning.

(Jason begins to pace the room)

Jason: No…no…it was that blonde chick! She's hiding him! You're all hiding him! Now, I swear to god, Shepard. If you don't tell me where he is I'm going to kill every last person in this hospital…

(Jason points his gun at Shepard)

Jason: Starting with you.

Meanwhile…

(Izzie has calmed down and is lying on the bathroom floor with Alex)

Alex: You know that you didn't need to apologize for anything.

Izzie: Yes I do, Alex. You almost died twice this week and instead of being there for you, I was either yelling at you or ignoring you…so I'm sorry.

Alex: But, you were there for me Izzie. I just pushed you away.

Izzie: It's okay though. Now I understand that you don't feel the same way about me and I should have never put you in that situation.

Alex: Izzie.

Izzie: Yeah?

Alex: Shut up and listen would ya?

Izzie: Okay.

Alex: I was raised by an alcoholic and abusive father, my mom only stuck around because she was terrified of him. The minute their divorce papers were filed, she was gone. My childhood didn't consist of birthday parties or Santa or Thanksgiving. My time was usually spent in a bar or strip club with my dad. And then, when I finally do something that would make any parent proud…I graduate from high school and both my parent's don't show up because they don't care, Izz. And so this is where that whole word comes into play…CARE. You told me that you cared about me but, I don't know how to react when someone says that; let alone when they say they love me too.

Izzie: Well for starters, if you'd felt the same way about me you could've said "I love you" back.

Alex: That's the thing though, I don't love you.

(Izzie looks down at the ground)

Izzie: I don't need to hear this. I tried to save you and this is how you treat me?!

(Izzie tries to stand up but, Alex grabs her arm and pulls her back down)

Alex: Love is just a word, Izzie. You aren't like any girl I've ever met. The simple thing you do to me make me go crazy! Like how when you touch me, I can't think or when you smile, I get butterflies in the pit of my stomache. So forgive me when I'm not quick to say "I love you" back. It's just that…my feelings for you are bigger than love; if that's even possible. All I know is that…when I'm with you it is possible. So don't be sorry about anything because I'm the idiot in this situation.

(There's a long pause. Izzie grabs Alex's face and begins to kiss him but, they're interrupted by a gun shot. Izzie jumps up and breaks away from the kiss.)

Alex: What the hell was that?

(An announcement comes on over the speakers)

Intercom: The lockdown is now over. All patients may return to their original tasks although we must ask you to avoid room 104. It is now a crime scene. All interns and residents please resume all work. You'll be receiving a newsletter about today's events from your attending. Thank you for your patience.

Alex: Well, I guess we can leave now.

(Alex and Izzie sit up off the bathroom floor and begin to walk towards the door)

Izzie: Alex, wait.

(Alex turns around)

Izzie: Even though I know they've probably done something to the guy that wanted to kill you. I really don't want you out of my sight at all today.

Alex: Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem Dr. Stephens. You are my doctor, right?

(Izzie laughs)

Izzie: Of course, Mr. Karev, and you need to go straight back to your hospital bed.

(Alex and Izzie walk out of the bathroom. Alex slowly reaches down and grabs Izzie's hand as they walk down the hallway)

**I hope everyone liked PART 5 of my Alex/Izzie storyline!! The next part will definitely explain what went on in Alex's room and who got shot! Be prepared for a couple MerDer bits and pieces because I'm starting to like that couple as well. But ALEX AND IZZIE will always be my favorite!! Thanks for reading. Please review and post comments. I would also like to hear what you'd like me to write about because although I do enjoy writing for myself, it means a lot more to me if you guys really enjoy it!! **

**Lots of Love,**

**trmix**


End file.
